Marvel's Spider-Man (video game)
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Officer Hanson ** Officer Andrew ** Officer Daws ** Lieutenant Drake * * ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** * ** * Antagonists: * ** ** Kingpin's Henchmen ** * ** Deputy Mayor Jim ** ** ESURhinnoBro ** ** Harold ** * * * Sable International * ** ** Rick * * Heist Crew ** Tessa ** Deshaun ** Niko ** Roman * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Marcus (Ryker's prisoner) * Rick (Ryker's prisoner) * Jason (Ryker's prisoner) * Frank (getaway driver) * Reggie (robber) * Zach (Ryker's prisoner) * Palmer (Ryker's prisoner) * ** ** Sepielli ** Viko ** Stewie ** Mikey ** Vince ** ** ** ** Belineli ** Lou ** Vinny ** Gino ** Zito ** ** ** Don Macchio ** Don Costa ** Sal ** Tony * Other Characters: * * * * * ** ** Producer Jared * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Lenny (Kingpin henchmen) * * Gloria (homeless woman) * Mr. Muggins * * * * * * * * * * Oscorp Industries ** ** * * * * * Howard (homeless man) * Pidgy (Howard's pigeon) * Clarence (Howard's pigeon) * Rosa (Howard's pigeon) * Vanessa (Howard's pigeon) * * * ** * Mrs Li. * Mr. Li * * * * * * Sandra (Howard's wife) * Carmen (Rodrigo's wife) * Rodrigo (security guard) * * * Greg Miller * Dr. Stratton (ESU staff) * Dr. Hagon (ESU staff) * * * * Mr. Hodgens (homeless man) * Ernie (homeless man) * Eileen (homeless woman) * Cam (homeless man) * * Carlos (Phillip's roommate) * * * Nick (driver) * Suzie (criminal associate) * * * * * ** * * * * * * ** ** * The Devil * * * * * * * * Jerry (Norman's neighbor) * OZ Experiment Arachnid No. 42 * * Stephanie (birdwatcher) * * Jimmy (Manhattan resident) * * Erikson * * * Maggia ** Frank ** ** Polo ** Calvetti ** Tommy * * Derek (Screwball fan) * Eddie (Owner of Eddie's Pizza) * Stevie (Manhattan resident) * Dino (Bar With No Name employee) * * * Mauchio (Crimelord) * * * * * * * * * * * * Spidey Squad * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Winged Monkeys * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Midtown ********* ********** ********** ********* ********* ********* ********** ********** ********* ********* ********** and *********** ********* ********* ********** ********** ********* ********** ********** ********** ********* ********* ********** ********* ********** ********* ********* ********** ********* ********** ********* ********* ********* ********** ********* ********* ********* ******** Upper East Side ********* ********* ******** ********* ********* ******** ********* ********* ********* ********* ******** ********* ********* ******** ********* ******** ********* ********** ********* ******** ******** ********* ********* ******** ********* ******** ******** ******** ********* ******** ******** ********* ********* Bowery ******** Upper West Side ********* ********* ********* ********* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******** ******** ******* ******** ********* ******** ******* ******* ******* ******* ******** ******* ****** ****** ****** ******* ****** ****** ****** ***** ***** ****** ****** ****** ***** ***** ***** ***** ****** ****** ****** ***** ***** ***** **** *** **** ***** ****** ******* **** *** **** **** **** **** ** Items: * and ** ** ** ** and ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Vibranium * ''The Godfather'' * * * * * * * * * * * ''Speed'' * * * * ''Nineteen Eighty-Four'' * * * * * * * * * Dogs Playing Poker * * ''The Art of War'' * * * * Vehicles: * * * | Story = Peter Parker has been operating as Spider-Man for eight years. Assisted by NYPD Captain Yuri Watanabe, he helps combat crime in Manhattan. Following the fall of Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of the underworld, the city was targeted by Mister Negative and his gang of Demons as part of a vendetta against Mayor Norman Osborn. Following his initial defeat at the hands of Spider-Man with help from his partner and Daily Bugle reporter Mary Jane Watson, Mister Negative was broken out of the Raft and joined the plans of aggrieved scientist Doctor Octopus against Osborn, which involved the release of the plague known as Devil's Breath. In the process of tracking down an antidote for Devil's Breath, Spider-Man defeated some of his greatest foes, who had banded together as the Sinister Six, and restored order to the city by defeating countless of rioting Raft escapees. After defeating Doctor Octopus, a sample of the anti-serum in the villain's possession was used to synthesize more of it and restore the city to health. A year later durning spring, Maggia leader Hammerhead would try to collect several USB containing information on the Maggia dons, he would hire Felicia Hardy better known as The Black Cat. Felicia would steal the USB inside The Maria, which was located in The Museum of Modern Art, that same night, Spider-Man would've been called by Mary Jane asking for help on her ongoing investigation of the return of the Maggia to the streets of New York. Over an entire night, Peter would've finish all the challenges that Screwball set up throughout the city for her Season One after getting out of jail, stop different Maggia crimes, find all of Walter Hardy, the original Black Cat's paintings by request of Detective Mackey, only to find out who he really was, he would also continue to look for Felicia as she continued to steal USBs from different families across the city, and discover, thanks to an encounter with her, that he had a possible son with her. At the end of the night, Peter discovered that his son never existed in the first place, Black Cat was using him all the time, but not only that but Hammerhead manage to steal weaponary from Sable International left behind after the Devil's Breath crisis, using it to arm his mafia and try to take over the city. Hammerhead also found something called "Project Olympus", a project made by Sable International to create super soldiers using mechanical exoskeletons, transforming himself on a cyborg. Upon discovering that she had been stolen, Silver Sable herself returns to New York City looking to retrieve her company's stolen equipment, and to kill Hammerhead. Spider-Man, who was also after Hammerhead at the time, tried to convince Sable to work alongside him to take down Hammerhead once and for all, but on an unexpected change of events, Sable is captured by Hammerhead, being later saved by Spider-Man. Teaming up again, both Spidey and Sable manage to Deafeat Hammerhead after discovering his weakness to heat, thanks to Black Cat, who appeared again to give Peter one of the stolen pendrives that contained this information. Sable later returns to Symkaria with her retrieved stolen equipment. | Cast = Voice cast * Yuri Lowenthal - Spider-Man * Laura Bailey - Mary Jane Watson * Brian Bloom - Taskmaster * Darin de Paul - J. Jonah Jameson * Nichole Elise - Silver Sable * Nadji Jeter - Miles Morales * Corey Jones - Tombstone * Josh Keaton - Electro * Stan Lee - Short Order Cook * Stephanie Lemelin - Screwball * Nancy Linari - Aunt May Parker * Erica Lindbeck - Black Cat * Dave B. Mitchell - Shocker * Phil Morris - Dr. Morgan Matthews * Stephen Oyung - Mister Negative * Jacqueline Pinol - Rio Morales * Tara Platt - Yuri Watanabe * Scott Porter - Harry Osborn * Russell Richardson - Jefferson Davis * Mark Rolston - Norman Osborn * William Salyers - Doctor Octopus * Dwight Schultz - Vulture * Jason Spisak - Scorpion * Fred Tatasciore - Rhino * Travis Willingham - Kingpin Additional voices by Chris Jai Alex, Chantelle Barry, Eric Bauza, John Eric Bentley, Brian Bloom, G.K. Bowes, Rachel Butera, Vic Chao, David Chen, Fernando Chien, Sheena Chou, David Cooley, Chris Cox, Jon Curry, Noshir Dalal, Brian T. Delaney, Benjamin Diskin, Dan Donohue, Kevin Dorman, Nichole Elise, Dave Fennoy, Keena Ferguson, Walter Gray IV, Jake Green, Jeremy Hall, Larry Heron, James Hsu, Taliesen Jaffe, Cissy Jones, Josh Keaton, Ross Kohnstam, Stephanie Lemelin, Erica Lindbeck, Ming Lo, Eric Lopez, Erica Luttrell, Matthew Mercer, Melanie Minichino, Dave B. Mitchell, Max Mittelman, Sumalee Montano, Phil Morris, Julie Nathanson, Darren O'Hare, Chris Pang, Ashley Peldon, Jacqueline Pinol, Scott Porter, Bumper Robinson, Alexa Rose, Allen Theoski Rowe, Patrick Seitz, Stephanie Sheh, Isaac C. Singleton Jr., Jason Spisak, Mark Allen Stewart, Carla Tassara, Fred Tatasciore, Armen Taylor, Elias Toufexis, Abby Trott, Alain Uy, Kiff VandenHuevel, Mike Vaughn, Adam Wang, Scott Whyte, Travis Willingham, Mick Wingert, Dave Wittenberg, John Wusah, Lei Yin, Julian Yuen, and Kris Zimmerman. Motion-capture performers * Chris Jai Alex * Johnny Alexander * Seth Austin * Ilram Choi * Jefferson Cox * Noshir Dalal * Kevin Dorman * Justin Eaton * Jawed El Berni * Nichole Elise * Timothy Eulich * Walter Gray IV * Will Greenburg * Benjamin Jenkins * Amy Johnston * Andrew Kishino * Ross Kohnstam * Reuben Langdon * Torrey B. Lawrence * Michelle Lee * Matt Mullins * Courtney Munch * Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom * Stephen Oyoung * Eric Ruff * T.J. Storm * Mallory Thompson * America Young Crew * Kris Zimmerman - Voice Director Gallery Images Marvel's Spider-Man (video game) logo 001.jpg Videos Trailers Spider-Man PS4 E3 2016 Teaser Marvel's Spider-Man (PS4) 2017 PGW Teaser Trailer Marvel’s Spider-Man – SDCC 2018 Story Trailer PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man – Gameplay Launch Trailer PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man – Just the Facts MARVEL’S NEW YORK PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man – Just the Facts COMBAT PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man – Just the Facts RELATIONSHIPS PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man – Be Greater Extended Trailer PS4 Teasers Marvel's Spider-Man (PS4) Pre-Order NOW! Iron Spider Comes to Marvel's Spider-Man on PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man – Third Reveal Pre-order Video PS4 Limited Edition Marvel’s Spider-Man PS4™ Pro Bundle at SDCC 2018 Marvel’s Spider-Man The Heist – DLC 1 Teaser PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man Turf Wars – DLC 2 Teaser PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man Silver Lining – DLC 3 Teaser PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man - Skyline PlayStation Store Marvel’s Spider-Man – Accolades Trailer PS4 Gameplay Marvel's Spider-Man (PS4) 2017 E3 Gameplay Marvel’s Spider-Man – E3 2018 Gameplay PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man – E3 2018 Show Floor Demo PS4 Spider-Man - First 30 Minutes - PS4 Featurettes Spider-Man PS4 and the Enchanted Tiki Room! An Inside Look at Marvel’s Spider-Man for PS4 Get sticky at Insomniac Games with Spider-Man on THWIP! The Big Marvel Show! Inside Marvel’s Spider-Man - How Insomniac Perfected Web-Swinging PS4 Fighting as Spider-Man - Inside Marvel’s Spider-Man PS4 Marvel’s Spider-Man – Composing the Music for Be Greater Trailer with John Paesano PS4 Inside Marvel’s Spider-Man - Meet the Villains PS4 Building a New Spider-Suit - Inside Marvel’s Spider-Man PS4 The Legacy of Spider-Man - Inside Marvel’s Spider-Man PS4 | Notes = | Trivia = * Peter's bedroom post-it notes pile includes a reminder for Peter to respond to a job offer from "T.S." (most likely Tony Stark). Iron Man is also named in a crossword puzzle certain civilian NPCs can be seen trying to solve; the clue for the 6-Across answer being "Who is Ironman?." Stark's alter-ego is also mentioned in the bio for Otto Octavius together with Captain America. * Peter has a post-it note reminding him to call "R.R." (most likely Reed Richards regarding "suit fabric ballistic"). Otto Octavius also has a post-it note in his lab reminding him to call "R.R." back. * Wasp is mentioned in Vulture's bio. Peter says the mantle for a wasp-themed superhero was already taken, and that she'd have an easier time chasing the Vulture than him. * A statue of Lockjaw replaces the Charging Bull sculpture in the Financial District. * Despite Insomniac being a California-based company, the game's map features a building which acts as their headquarters. * The game's map contained a marriage proposal easter egg a fan named Tyler Schultz asked Insomniac Games to add. It was a theatre billboard in the West side of the Financial District which read "Maddie, will you marry me?" Schultz's girlfriend broke up with him weeks before the game came out, so the game's Art Director Jacinda Chew offered to modify the easter egg in a post-launch patch. While Schultz initially declined the offer, he later asked to replace the wedding proposal with the name of his grandmother, who had passed from cancer and helped ignite Schultz's passion for Spider-Man. }} * The Firehouse, Hook & Ladder Company 8 fire station makes an appearance in the game's map. This building is popular for serving as the exterior of the headquarters for the titular team of the 1984 film Ghostbusters. The building features the graffiti of a ghost on its back. * The game features a location for the Auerbach Theatre. In the Marvel Cinematic Universe the Auerbach Theatrical Agency was a front for the Strategic Scientific Reserve. * Inside some of the randomized apartment interiors a shelf can be seen with Spider-Man action figures. * Uncle Ben's tombstone can be found in the cemetery at the North of the game's map. * The clock at the Trinity Church in the Financial District is stopped at 1:21, apparently repeating the easter egg referencing the issue of Gwen Stacy's death ( ) from The Amazing Spider-Man 2. * The game features multiple references to two infamous aspects of the Spider-Man 2 video game, namely the random side-missions to rescue a kid's balloon and the pizza delivery side-quests. ** The balloon mission is referenced in the "Thank You" Drawing backpack collectible (a drawing Spider-Man got as a gift for retrieving a kid's balloon), and in the in-game social media feed: a post from "Lado_Lucian" calls out Spider-Man for watching a kid's missing balloon float away, and another post from "Darin_M" asks Spider-Man to find his son's balloon (with another user replying in disbelief wondering who asks Spider-Man to get a balloon). ** The pizza delivery is referenced in the Pizza Delivery Hat backpack collectible, in a social media post from "ClarkG" suggesting that Spider-Man should deliver pizza in his downtime, and the muffled orchestral rendition of "Funiculì, Funiculà" that can be heard playing from inside the different pizzerias scattered around Manhattan, an arrangement of this song having been used as the background music for the pizza delivery missions in Spider-Man 2. * Number codes present in the Failed Prototype and the Oscorp Visitor Pass collectibles reference issues of Amazing Spider-Man. TASM1965-31 ( ) and ASM14711964 ( ), respectively. * Using the game's Photo Mode, it's possible to catch a detail in the design of the missiles used by armed enemies. It includes the text "Guaranteed to kill Spiders." * Spider-Man's social media feed features a post from a user "MonsterCatcherGuy" referencing the AR mobile game Pokémon Go. * Since Spider-Man has a no-kill policy, thugs that are thrown off roofs during combat will automatically be pulled to the nearest wall and appear webbed-up. * The scene where Spider-Man lifts debris off civilians trapped in Fisk Tower was a homage to . * After Peter's suit is damaged during the game's introduction, he quips he wouldn't want people taking photos of his three chest hairs. The model for the secret Undies costume does feature only three hairs in Peter's chest. * The big white spider from Advanced Suit was heavily criticized after the first Marvel's Spider-Man trailer in 2016. The game producers joked with this by making NPCs on the game criticize it. * Two of the homeless people at F.E.A.S.T. can be overheard discussing what they'd do if they had powers. One states he'd be a TV star, and the other a wrestler, which were the earliest things Peter Parker did with his powers. * The criminals Niko and Roman from the "Spider-Man P.I." side-mission are a reference to Niko and Roman Bellic from Grand Theft Auto IV. * Stan Lee makes a cameo as the owner of the diner Mick's. He appears in the cutscene after the main story mission "Don't Touch the Art." * The "Back to School" mission features a cameo of internet personality ''Greg Miller'', dressed in his "Shirtless Spider-Man" character. * In the "The One That Got Away" mission, Spider-Man mentions using his webbing and strength to stop a runaway train from the front of the train. This is a reference to a scene from the Spider-Man 2 film. * Electro causing a breakout in the Raft in "Out of the Frying Pan..." is most likely based on the Breakout! story arc. * Mary Jane's news report in the cutscene after the end of the "Out of the Frying Pan..." mission features a photo of Spider-Man swinging among protesters, homaging the cover to . * Spider-Man's Air Launch and Swing Kick animations are a homage to the character's two move sets in the Marvel vs. Capcom series. * When Sable Agents respond to Spider-Man fighting criminals, Spider-Man reacts by referencing a line from Milkshake, with "milkshake" exchanged for "web." * If Spider-Man is spotted by a Sable lookout, he'll wonder if their spotlight is meant to attract his attention, and suggests adding a spider logo to it. He immediately shuts down the idea, pointing out they'd get sued, referencing Batman's Bat-Signal. * When MJ sneaks into Norman Osborn's penthouse, she will find a prototype helmet on a desk. Its schematics feature the serial number "ASM 14," a reference to , the issue in which the Green Goblin debuted. * In Osborn's penthouse, a framed magazine spread about young Norman Osborn and Otto Octavius can be found. Their poses in the article's image is a homage to a photo of Steve Jobs and Steve Wozniak working at Atari. * Taskmaster can be found in the distance observing Spider-Man during each of his tests. If the player gets too close to Taskmaster, the villain sets off a smoke bomb and disappears. * A blender in the kitchen at F.E.A.S.T. has a warning sticker humorously advising against putting one's hand into the machine. The warning even scolds the player for wasting time reading the entirety of the sticker's text. * The parking fee listed in a sign for a location called Zed's Parking is $6.16, an apparent reference to Earth-616. * Marvel initially disapproved the idea of having Aunt May die. They eventually revised their decision, telling Insomniac Games that they had "earned it." }} * Following the game's ending, May Parker's gravestone appears next to Ben's in a graveyard in Harlem, and a commemorative plate in her memory appears at the entrance of F.E.A.S.T.. * When the Fake Spider-Man retires from vigilantism, he exclaims "Spider-Man No More!", referencing the story arc of the same name. * Spider-Man mentions several times the prospect of being cloned, referencing the Clone Saga. * One of Peter's rejected spider logos resembles the Superman Symbol. * During a Maggia car chase, Spider-Man references It's Raining Men. * In The Heist DLC, Times Square includes a memorial for the victims of Devil's Breath and City Hall includes one for Officer Jefferson Davis. * The achievement for completing The Heist DLC is called "Bye Felicia," a reference to a meme of the same name. This line is later said by Spider-Man during the Trust Issues act of Silver Lining. * The Slaps Roof of Car meme is used in the in-game social media feed, with the user referring to Sable's hovercraft. * While going through one of Hammerhead's bases, Spider-Man says line line "Lions and Tigers and Bears, Oh My!" from ''The Wizard of Oz''. | Links = * ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' FANDOM wiki }}